L'irrémissible péché
by LnOtter
Summary: L et Light aiment la Justice, mais plus encore, ils haïssent l'ennui. C'est pourquoi, quand l'enquête qu'ils mènent sur Kira commence à piétiner, ils cherchent à se distraire. "Il n'est qu'une chose horrible en ce monde, un seul péché irrémissible, l'ennui." (Oscar Wilde) [La production s'excuse pour ce résumé de m*rde]
1. Prologue

**Blabla préalable:** J'ai décidé de dédier cette fiction à Pou-chan et Panda-chan, les deux personnes qui m'ont converties à Death Note, à la fanfic et au yaoi. Parce que sans elles, elle n'aurait tout simplement pas vu le jour, et que si j'en suis aujourd'hui à publier ce prologue, c'est qu'elles me poussent à écrire à grands coups de pieds au derch. Voilà. Merci mes chatons :)

Sinon, ce prologue, comme Pou-chan me l'a fait remarquer, est relativement long. Et peut-être un peu lourd. C'est à dire qu'il me sert essentiellement à m'habituer à écrire selon les pov de L et de Light et que, une fois que j'ai eu fini de le taper et tout et tout, ça me faisait mal au coeur d'en enlever des morceaux. Je l'ai un peu modifié depuis mais si peu qu'il reste long et inutile. Alors je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Voilà.

Bonne lecture (j'espère).

* * *

**Prologue.**

.

_"L'avantage des émotions, c'est qu'elles nous égarent ; l'avantage des sciences, c'est qu'elles ne font pas de sentiments."_

Oscar Wilde (_Le portrait de Dorian Gray_)

.

Il est des choses en ce monde qui ne devraient pas exister. Il est des choses auxquelles Light Yagami niait le droit d'exister. Du fond de son cœur. Les criminels, bien sûr, en faisaient partie. Les sentiments aussi. Quelle utilité que d'éprouver des sentiments? Ridicule, pitoyable. Une faiblesse. Les dieux n'éprouvent pas de sentiments. Et il était un dieu. Le Dieu de ce nouveau monde. Il était Kira. Il était Dieu. Il était la Justice. Avez-vous déjà vu la représentation de la Justice? Mais si, cette femme qui tient une balance. Ses yeux sont bandés. Elle n'a pas de sentiments. Elle est impartiale. Et Light Yagami était la Justice. Il était de son devoir de juger les criminels. Il était de son devoir de venger.

Ainsi pensait Light Yagami. Il se savait destiné à régner sur un nouveau monde, un monde dépourvu de criminels. Un monde parfait. Le Death Note l'avait choisi, lui avait donné le pouvoir de juger, le pouvoir de condamner. Il était la Justice. Cette certitude était ancrée au plus profond de son cœur, gravée en lettres d'or dans son âme. On ne recule pas devant sa destinée. Combien d'hommes cherchent le sens de leur existence? Light connaissait celui de la sienne. Light savait.

Et pourtant. Pourtant, un homme avait réussi à insinuer un doute imperceptible au plus profond de son cœur. Une légère ombre, presque invisible, dans un coin du tableau de ses certitudes. Un homme? Pas un simple homme, parmi la lie que représente le commun de l'humanité. Pas un homme ordinaire, non. Une élite. Une élite au-dessus des élites. Un cerveau aussi performant que le sien. Un égal. Un adversaire à sa hauteur. Enfin. Un adversaire sans nom. Sans visage. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Je suis L.

Le cœur de Light rata un battement. Mais son visage n'en laissa rien paraître. Ce garçon bizarre, à peine plus vieux que lui, avec ses grandes cernes et sa manière de se tenir, était L? Non, L ne révélerait jamais son identité. Ridicule. Impensable. Et pourtant, possible. Une balance dans l'esprit de Light oscillait entre "ridicule" et "possible". Entre "possible" et "probable". Il choisit une solution de facilité. Un passe-partout. Sait-on jamais.

-Si c'est vrai, alors tu es une des personnes que j'admire le plus, répondit-il.

Une voix neutre, mesurée. Là. _Alors L, qu'en dis-tu?_ Light s'autorisa un vague sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la scène. Du moins en apparence, car son esprit tournait et retournait la révélation dans tous les sens.

-Je te remercie. Je te dis ça parce que j'aimerais que tu nous aides sur l'affaire Kira.

A nouveau, le cœur de Light rata un battement. Merde. Mais il se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser paraître son trouble. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Le moindre faux pas et L... Light reprit une contenance, feignant d'être absorbé par la cérémonie.

..**oOo**..

Assis dans sa position habituelle, il observait du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme posté près de lui. 5%. Il y avait une probabilité de 5% pour que ce garçon soit Kira. Son cerveau effectuait mille calculs. Mille probabilités lui traversaient l'esprit, influaient sur le résultat final. Elles croissaient et décroissaient au fur et à mesure d'objections qu'il faisait à ses propres raisonnement, s'entrecroisaient, se mêlaient, s'appuyaient, se contredisaient. Pour en arriver toujours à la même conclusion. 5%.

Plus il observait Light Yagami, plus il le trouvait parfait. Trop parfait. Au sens littéral. _Trop_ parfait. Quelque chose clochait. Sa perfection _devait_ dissimuler quelque chose. Et L découvrirait ce que c'était. L saurait. Nécessairement. L ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir. L saurait simplement parce qu'il était L. Il était le plus grand détective au monde après tout. Aucun secret ne pourrait lui résister bien longtemps. Aucun, fut il caché au plus profond du cœur d'un homme.

La cérémonie s'était terminée. Watari était venu le chercher avec la limousine et il avait quitté Light. Il était désormais dans une chambre d'hôtel, assis devant un écran d'ordinateur. Mais son regard fixait l'écran sans le voir. Son esprit était occupé à tout autre chose. Ses yeux ne voyaient pas un écran. Ses yeux voyaient un visage. Et ils ne parvenaient pas à s'en détacher. Il finirait par découvrir ce que ce visage angélique dissimulait. Il devait comprendre. Il en allait de sa propre vie, si son hypothèse se confirmait. La probabilité était de 5%, mais au fond de lui, il était intimement persuadé d'avoir raison. Light Yagami était Kira. Pour sa raison, il y avait peu de chances (qu'est-ce que 5%?) mais son intuition, elle, en était sûre.

Il esquissa un sourire. Pour percer les défenses de Yagami, il devrait s'en approcher. Pour avoir une chance de l'atteindre, il devrait s'exposer. Si le jeune Yagami était Kira, L risquerait sa vie à chaque instant. Il ne devait baisser sa garde sous aucun prétexte. Jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Jusqu'au moment de frapper. Et L attendrait le dernier moment pour frapper. La Justice, la véritable Justice, celle qu'il incarnait, ne faillirait pas. Elle frapperait au moment où l'usurpateur s'y attendrait le moins.

..**oOo**..

Light était assis à son bureau. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Ryuga Hideki. L. Pouvait-il croire cet homme sur parole? Pourtant, c'était possible. Possible que L le soupçonne, possible qu'il cherche à le pousser à se dévoiler. Mais Light n'était pas si stupide. Il n'allait pas se laisser piéger. Certainement pas. Il était trop intelligent pour cela. En toute modestie.

Si L voulait l'atteindre, il serait obligé de s'approcher de lui. Il tenterait probablement de devenir son ami. Et Light le laisserait faire. Il gagnerait sa confiance. Et, à moment ou à un autre, l'un d'eux commettrait une erreur. L'un d'eux laisserait paraître à l'autre une faille dans son armure. Et à ce moment-là, celui qui aurait été assez stupide pour se laisser avoir aurait perdu. Le perdant mourrait, très probablement. L voulait qu'ils soient amis? Très bien. Ils seraient amis.

-Je vais gagner ta confiance pour te tuer de mes mains, susurra-t-il.

Ryuk à ses côtés se mit à rire. De son rire qui était un ricanement, désagréable à l'oreille. Light sourit. Le Death Note était une bénédiction. Un signe du destin. Avec le Death Note, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Avec une alliance telle que celle de son cerveau et la puissance du cahier, rien ne lui était impossible. Rien ne lui résisterait. Il avait été choisi. Il créerait un nouveau monde, quoi que L puisse en dire. Le détective, fut-il le meilleur au monde, ne pourrait rien contre lui. Light possédait le Death Note. Light serait le dieu d'un monde parfait, quels que soient les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur son chemin.

..**oOo**..

Les hommes ont besoin de repos. Et les futurs dieux d'un monde parfait n'échappent pas à la règle. Light se retourna dans son lit. Il n'y arrivait pas. Le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Un jour, il écrirait le nom de Morphée dans le Death Note pour cette offense. Il grogna. Depuis plus d'une heure, il se tournait et se retournait entre ses draps, cherchant désespérément le sommeil. Il était fatigué. Mais il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, un visage venait le hanter. Un visage d'une pâleur surnaturelle qui tranchait nettement avec la noirceur du regard qui l'éclairait. Un regard vif, noir comme le charbon le plus pur. Il était persuadé que ce regard était capable de lire en lui. Il était persuadé que ces yeux noirs entourés de cernes avaient eu un aperçu de son cœur. Mais il fallait que cet aperçu en reste un. Un vague aperçu, un souvenir. Pas une preuve. Pour ainsi dire, rien.

Light changea de position pour la énième fois. Il détestait L pour cette insomnie qu'il lui devait. Il marmonna une insulte entre ses dents. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, avaient une lueur de haine. Ils fixaient un point connu d'eux seuls, au-delà du visible. Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir L de l'esprit. Et cela avait comme seul effet de l'énerver plus encore contre lui. Il était près de 4 heures du matin et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il ne manquait déjà pas de raisons pour avoir envie de tuer L sans avoir à y ajouter le manque de sommeil qu'il lui devait.

Il retourna à son lit et s'allongea par-dessus les couvertures, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux fixés sur le plafond, blanc, parfaitement neutre et impersonnel, de sa chambre. Le lieu reflétait l'image que Light donnait de lui au monde extérieur. Immaculé et surtout, parfait. Un homme qui se fondait dans la masse, mais qui, pourtant, sortait du lot. Admirable. Aussi beau qu'intelligent. Il sourit. Il vaincrait L. Cela ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux.

..**oOo**..

Light Yagami avait changé. Imperceptiblement. Un changement si léger que personne n'en avait pris compte. Personne sauf L. Parce qu'il était le plus grand détective au monde. Et surtout parce qu'il l'avait sous les yeux H24 depuis plusieurs semaines. Il pouvait sans hésitation dater avec précision le changement. Parce qu'il avait été brusque. Aussi violent et soudain qu'une éruption volcanique. Sitôt qu'il avait croisé son regard, L avait su. Un éclat avait disparu au fond de ses yeux. Ils avaient gagné en innocence, en pureté. L ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, il se méfiait de la soudaineté de ce changement. Mais cela n'empêchait pas une lueur d'espoir de brûler au fond de lui. Un espoir que Yagami ne jouait pas la comédie.

L reporta son regard sur l'écran qui transmettait en direct la cellule de Light Yagami. Il hésitait. Le relâcher? Oui mais si il jouait la comédie, si il était Kira... Trop dangereux. Mais le laisser enfermé alors qu'il y avait de plus en plus de chances qu'il soit innocent... D'autant qu'il n'avait absolument pas avancé dans son enquête en surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes jour et nuit. Il devait trouver une solution intermédiaire. Une qui lui permettrait d'un coté de le garder à l'œil et de l'autre de pouvoir utiliser ses capacités pour les besoins de l'enquête. Parce que L reconnaissait Light comme son égal. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il n'avait jamais reconnu aucun des gamins de la Wammy's comme ayant son potentiel. Mais Light Yagami était différent.

Il se retourna au son d'une porte qu'on ouvrait. Watari entra dans la pièce, un plateau chargé de friandises dans la main gauche. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et vint poser le plateau à portée du détective.

- Quelque chose te perturbe?

L se tourna vers lui. Il avait toujours été étonné de la facilité qu'avait Watari à lire en lui. Son regard se planta dans celui du nouveau venu.

- Un peu. J'ai quelques problèmes avec le jeune Yagami.

Watari fronça les sourcils, d'un air sévère.

- Il fait des siennes?

- Non! Non, pas du tout. Simplement, je me demande...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans ses réflexions. Watari arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Il soupira avant de lui expliquer:

- Il me pose un problème sur son devenir. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. J'hésite à le libérer.

- Tu sais pourtant ce que tu risquerais à le faire. Si tes soupçons s'avèrent fondés...

L esquissa un sourire. A force de vivre l'un avec l'autre, ils en étaient venus à développer les mêmes craintes, les mêmes appréhensions.

- Je sais. Je cherche une solution.

Watari sourit et s'assit à côté de lui. L appréciait la présence du vieil homme près de lui. Il était un peu comme un père pour lui. Du moins ce qui pouvait le plus s'en approcher à ses yeux. L aimait Watari. De sa manière particulière d'aimer. Cette manière d'accorder sa confiance, sans geste affectif particulier, mais qui permettait à Watari de se rendre indispensable à ses yeux. Le vieil homme était devenu une sorte de talon d'Achille pour L. Il ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui. C'est pourquoi, en homme d'une froide logique qu'il était, il veillait à ce que Watari reste un cas unique.

..**oOo**..

Light Yagami. Un nom oxymorique à l'image de l'homme, puisque Yagami signifie dieu de la nuit. Il aimait à penser qu'il était plus proche de la lumière que de la nuit. Premièrement parce qu'il était brillant. Et puis parce qu'il aimait la justice. Et la nuit ne fait pas la différence entre les criminels et les innocents. Le dieu de la nuit considère que tous les chats sont gris, tous sont égaux à ses yeux, quels qu'aient été leurs actes passés. Et Light, dans son ambition d'être détective, voulait être le serviteur de la justice. Et c'est pour cela qu'il avait du mal à comprendre comment L pouvait le soupçonner d'être Kira. Kira était un meurtrier de masse, complètement mégalo, qui se prenait pour un dieu justicier. Et lui, pour brillant qu'il soit, n'avait qu'une ambition: servir la justice. Comme son père l'avait fait avant lui. En tant que détective. Il ne cherchait pas la gloire.

Mais L ne semblait pas voir les choses comme cela. Il avait perdu la notion des jours depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette cellule. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il constitué prisonnier? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais il savait que cela faisait longtemps. Bien trop longtemps. Et pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait eu comme occupation que ses propres pensées à ressasser. Son cerveau tournait en rond. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Et il savait que L le regardait. Qu'il notait chaque aspect de son comportement pour les besoins de l'enquête. Chacun de ses gestes était passé au peigne fin, et influait sur le degré de probabilité qu'il soit Kira.

La probabilité qu'il soit Kira. C'était ridicule. Il n'était pas Kira. Il était innocent, et il espérait que L s'en rendrait vite compte. Être comparé à ce meurtrier de masse était sans doute la chose la plus insupportable de son emprisonnement. Pire encore que son isolement. Pire que son désœuvrement. Comment pouvait-il tolérer d'être considéré comme un criminel, lui qui n'aimait que la justice? Il avait toujours admiré le travail de L, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait ses méthodes, son estime pour le détective avait commencé à se ternir. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il ressassait cette idée d'injustice depuis des jours.

Il était allongé à même le sol, les poignets noués dans son dos, le regard fixé sur la caméra la plus proche. Il savait que L se tenait à l'autre bout de la caméra. Il se savait observé. Et cela le faisait enrager. Il avait beau ne pas être Kira, il se sentait de plus en plus une envie incontrôlable de tuer L.

* * *

**Post-scriptum:** Sinon, j'adore le passage de l'insomnie. C'est lui qui a subit le plus retouches après la correction de mon petit panda adoré que j'aime *air niais*. Enfin tout le monde s'en fout. Tant pis.

Oh! J'ai oublié de le préciser au début, mais, évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je voudrais bien hein, mais je crois que deux Japonnais ne sont pas d'accord...

J'espère que ce prologue vous a quand même donné envie de lire la suite,

_Arrivederci_!


	2. Chapitre 1: Les règles du jeu

**[Note de la beta :** Bienvenue à vous, ô lecteurs/trices adorés ! Corriger ma loutre me procure toujours un plaisir indicible, j'espère que vous aimerez autant la lire ^^ Ce premier chapitre contient un passage qui me plaît beaucoup, je vous laisse deviner lequel :D**]**

**Blabla préalable:** Le chapitre 1 est là, il est arrivé très vite, parce que ça fait des mois qu'il est écrit et qu'il ne restait qu'à le fignoler. Le chapitre 2 devrait arriver lui aussi très vite, mais pour la suite eh bien... Faudra probablement attendre le nouvel an. Ouais, je sais. Mais j'ai des soucis avec mon ordinateur chez ma maman (cet enfoiré ne veut pas que je poste!) donc il faudra attendre que je revienne chez mon papa pour le nouvel pour avoir les prochains chapitres. En plus, ça me laisse du temps pour écrire et pour aller récupérer ce morceau de chapitre 3 qui doit être coincé entre les pages de mon cahier de maths.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse par avance.

Et aussi parce que j'aime raconter ma vie.

Mais je préfère raconter celles de L et de Light!

* * *

**Chapitre 1:** **Les règles du jeu.**

.

_"Il est essentiel de connaître chaque point du règlement, ainsi l'on sait quelles règles transgresser lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire."_

_._

Lorsque L avait fermé la menotte sur son poignet, il l'avait fixée un instant, perplexe, se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, que L le testait ou qu'il riait à ses dépens. Quoique cette dernière option soit encore plus improbable que la précédente, puisque L eh bien... Était L. Le genre de personnes que personne n'avait jamais vu rire ou plaisanter. Et ce matin-là, lorsqu'il avait annoncé cette condition à sa libération, si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi cette affreuse mise en scène, il riait encore moins.

"_Rassure-toi, je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir._" La voix du détective résonnait encore dans son esprit, de même que les objections de Misa. Sur le moment, ces dernières l'avaient fait plutôt rire. Mais à présent que le moment était venu de prendre sa douche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser.

- Détourne les yeux s'il te plait, demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire qui masquait mal sa gêne.

Le détective eut un léger sourire avant de se retourner. Était-il en train de se foutre de sa gueule? Il rougit et leva les yeux au ciel avant de finir de se dévêtir. L les avait détachés le temps de la douche, pour leur permettre de se déshabiller, mais il était convenu qu'ils se lavent ensemble. Il se retourna vers le détective pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à entrer dans la baignoire, et son sourire se figea sur son visage. L avait accepté de se retourner. Mais il n'avait pas cessé de le surveiller. En effet, le détective, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres, l'observait dans le reflet du miroir. Le salaud. L esquissa un sourire et se retourna.

- Light-kun est prêt?

Light se retint de lui envoyer un poing dans la figure et se retourna pour entrer dans la baignoire. Celle-ci était assez large pour permettre à deux hommes de se tenir debout dedans et de bouger plutôt librement sans se toucher, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Light. Il sentit L entrer à ses côtés. Ce dernier ouvrit l'eau et ferma les yeux lorsque l'eau chaude se déversa sur eux. Light le regarda faire un instant, perplexe. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il éprouve aussi peu de gêne à se trouver nu fasse à un presque total inconnu? Soudain, comme s'il avait été conscient du regard qui pesait sur lui, le détective se retourna vers lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Light sentit une rougeur lui monter aux joues. Il baissa vivement les yeux sur le tube de savon, brusquement devenu bigrement intéressant.

Il entendit L étouffer un petit rire et la rougeur de ses joues s'accentua. Il versa du savon dans sa main et commença à le faire mousser sur son visage et son corps, après avoir tendu le tube à l'autre homme. Tandis qu'il se lavait, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard sur la peau laiteuse du détective. Son corps était mince et ses muscles finement dessinés. Il déglutit et dut se forcer à détourner le regard, reportant son attention sur sa propre toilette et tournant délibérément le dos à l'autre homme. A tel point qu'il sursauta lorsqu'une main aux longs doigts délicats se posa sur son épaule.

- Si Light-kun a fini, nous pouvons sortir, dit une voix calme dans son dos.

Il réprima un frisson de gêne au souffle qui se répercuta sur son cou et hocha la tête, avant d'enjamber le rebord de la baignoire. Il s'arrangea pour éviter de regarder L et enfila son pyjama en vitesse, avant de se retourner vers le détective. Celui-ci était en train de se laver les dents, le torse toujours nu, et ses longs cheveux couleur plume de corbeau dégoulinants, aplatis sur sa tête. Il s'approcha du lavabo et se saisit à son tour de sa brosse à dents, que Watari avait eu la délicate attention de transporter depuis chez lui jusqu'ici. Vraiment trop mignon. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le jeune homme se jeter une serviette sur la tête pour se sécher les cheveux et enfiler un t-shirt blanc, beaucoup trop large pour lui. Sitôt cette action terminée, le détective se tourna vers lui, un sourcil arqué, et agita la chaîne de manière équivoque. Light se rinça la bouche et tendit sa main, permettant à L de refermer à nouveau la menotte sur son poignet.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Cette dernière communiquait directement avec une vaste chambre aux couleurs crème. De nombreux placards, un grand bureau et un lit double en constituaient l'essentiel du mobilier. Light aperçut dans un coin de la pièce, posée sur une commode en pin, une pile de ses propres vêtements, pliés et repassés. Il esquissa un sourire à cette vue avant de tilter et de se retourner vers L.

- Le lit... Commença-t-il, sans savoir vraiment comment tourner sa phrase.

L lui adressa un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Visiblement, il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Bon sang, cet homme était-il à ce point réfractaire aux codes établis de la société humaine qu'il ne parvienne pas à comprendre qu'il n'était pas habituel que deux hommes de leurs âges dorment dans le même lit? De ce qu'il voyait, oui. Très clairement. Le détective, s'étant aperçu qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, avait tourné son attention sur son ordinateur portable, qu'il venait d'allumer. Il tira sur la chaîne et s'assit accroupi sur le lit. La chaîne était suffisamment longue pour permettre à Light de faire le tour du lit pour aller se coucher de son côté. Il s'étendit sous les couvertures, le plus proche du bord qu'il le put.

**..oOo..**

"-L, éteins cette lumière s'il te plait."

Le détective se tourna vers le jeune captif, un air confus sur le visage.

"-Tu veux dire que tu vas dormir?"

Light le dévisagea un instant avec des yeux ronds. Etait-il en train de se foutre de sa gueule? Pourtant, le visage du détective était on ne peut plus sérieux et ses yeux écarquillés donnaient l'impression qu'il ne comprenait véritablement pas. Aussi Light soupira, ferma les yeux une seconde et reprit:

"-Bien sûr. Figure toi que j'ai besoin de mon quota d'heures de sommeil pour tenir debout."

"-Tu devrais essayer le sucre."

Et, l'air de rien, le détective retourna à son ordinateur. Light soupira, maudissant intérieurement le brun. Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et dormir? D'autant qu'il travaillait sur un ordinateur portable, alors en quoi avait-il besoin de la lumière? Light se tourna sur son flanc; tentant à nouveau de s'endormir. Mais plus encore que le tapotement des touches et les cliquetis de la chaine, c'était la lumière centrale de la pièce qui le gênait. Franchement, ce type devait avoir des actions chez une compagnie d'électricité et ne la payait pas. Ou alors il prenait juste un malin plaisir à l'empêcher de dormir, juste histoire de le pousser suffisamment à bout pour que, épuisé, il avoue être Kira. Pour la énième fois de la journée, il se dit que ce type n'était pas humain, avant de se retourner brusquement vers lui.

"-Franchement Ryuuzaki, la lumière m'empêche de dormir. Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de travailler, juste d'éteindre le plafonnier!"

Le détective l'ignora magistralement, apparemment captivé par les graphiques qui s'étalaient sur son écran – et le morceau de sucre qu'il venait de mettre à la bouche. Le cadet soupira et chercha un autre moyen d'attirer l'attention du détective suffisamment longtemps pour obtenir de lui qu'il tende légèrement son bras sur sa gauche pour éteindre cette maudite lumière. C'était vraiment un effort insurmontable pour lui?

"-L?"

"-Hum?"

"-Tu savais que, selon une étude de l'université de Sidney, les gens qui retardent le plus l'heure de se mettre au lit sont les plus narcissiques et les plus machiavéliques?"

Tiens, il avait enfin son attention. En effet, le détective venait de tourner brusquement la tête vers lui. Ses yeux noirs, déjà de fort belle taille, s'étaient agrandis.

"-Tu insinues que je le suis?"

"-Je ne sais pas. Moi je me contente de citer une étude."

Le détective sembla réfléchir un moment, puis il reprit:

"-De toute façon, je n'ai jamais nié être l'un ou l'autre."

Et il se repencha sur son ordinateur. Light, de son coté, commençait à bouillonner. Il aurait volontiers pris en otage la boite à sucres de Ryuuzaki, mais celui-ci l'avait posée à sa gauche, juste en dessous de l'interrupteur, et donc, hors d'atteinte pour Light. Il fulminait. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de balancer son poing dans la figure du détective déjà?

"-Ryuuzaki."

Aucune réponse.

"-Ryuuzaki, la lumière s'il te plait."

"-Es-tu donc à ce point égocentrique que tu ne puisse supporter une autre lumière dans la même pièce que toi?"

"-Quoi?!"

Alors quel que soit le sujet de leur conversation, cela aurait toujours un rapport avec son ego? L l'avait déjà catégorisé, il était définitivement classé comme Kira potentiel à l'ego surdimensionné? Non, il n'avait pas le droit. N'est-ce pas? Il ne pouvait pas être aussi borné tout de même. D'accord, si, il le pouvait. Mais c'était injuste. Et donc potentiellement paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui se targuait d'être la justice. Cette idée le fit sourire.

"-J'ai dit: 'es-tu donc à ce point égocentrique que tu ne puisses supporter une autre lumière dans la même pièce que toi?' Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si compliqué."

Light leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

"-C'est petit comme répartie. J'en aurais attendu de plus d'un homme qui se dit l'être le plus intelligent de la planète."

"-Ça non plus, ça ne vole pas très haut."

"-Je me mets à ta hauteur."

"-Pff, l'élève ne dépassera jamais le maître. Tu ne seras jamais qu'une pâle imitation de ma magnificence."

"-Pâle, moi? Et c'est lui qui dit ça!"

"-Oui très cher, nous sommes tels Alcibiade et Socrate. Ta pâleur est dans ton manque de profondeur alors que la mienne ne concerne que mon épiderme."

"-Dans les cas, c'est donc une pâleur de surface."

"-Cacherais-tu des choses dans des profondeurs jusque-là insoupçonnées?"

Ou "_Comment L s'arrange pour ramener subtilement Kira sur le tapis dès que possible_". Que pouvait-il répondre à cela?

"-Ma profondeur à moi en tout cas n'a pas encore touché le fond. Éteins cette lumière s'il te plait."

Les deux génies s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. Light commençait à sérieusement avoir des envies de meurtres. Il était fatigué, il était éprouvé émotionnellement, alors, bordel, qu'on le laisse dormir! Brusquement, un sourire étira les lèvres du détective. Il se détourna et étira son bras vers l'interrupteur. Un test. Tout cela n'était qu'un test. Un de plus. Et il se demandait ce que L avait bien pu en conclure.

..**oOo**..

Light se tourna dans son sommeil et heurta quelque chose de dur et anguleux. Il grogna et repoussa cet obstacle pour terminer son mouvement premier. Comme un écho à son propre grognement, de vagues protestations se firent entendre et une main le repoussa doucement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le réveiller. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Pendant que ceux-ci faisaient la mise au point, ses idées s'éclaircissaient et la situation lui revenait. Il était toujours enchaîné à L et celui-ci, accroupi dans sa position habituelle sur le lit, travaillait pendant qu'il dormait. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, comprenant que c'était celui du détective qu'il avait heurté en se retournant.

-Light-kun est réveillé, constata ce dernier, sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

Il fit claquer sa langue, la bouche pâteuse, et attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. En buvant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à l'écran d'ordinateur. Et ce qu'il y vit faillit lui faire recracher l'intégralité du liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il avala avec difficulté et s'approcha du détective pour mieux voir les diverses photos qu'il était en train d'étudier. Elles montraient une scène de crime particulièrement gore, digne d'un film d'horreur. La victime était un homme, la quarantaine bien tassée, entièrement nu sur un lit, auquel on l'avait attaché avec deux paires de menottes de police – le rapport que L avait à présent sous les yeux confirmait qu'elles appartenaient effectivement à deux policiers français qui en avaient déclaré le vol près de deux ans avant les faits – et surtout, émasculé. D'ailleurs, ses attributs masculins n'étaient pas les seuls membres manquants à l'appel, puisque l'homme avait également été soulagé du poids de ses oreilles, qui décoraient à présent le sommier du lit.

-Cause de la mort? Demanda-t-il au détective.

Celui-ci se tourna brusquement vers lui, l'air quelque peu surpris, avant de répondre:

-Asphyxie. Selon le rapport, on l'a forcé à manger ses propres testicules avant de lui enfoncer son phallus dans la gorge, ce qui a causé la mort.

Light grimaça. Étouffé avec son propre phallus après avoir mangé ses propres testicules. Charmant. Absolument charmant. Il se pencha un peu plus pour lire le rapport. Et soudain, il releva la tête, percutant au passage le menton du détective qui lisait par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier grogna.

-Pardon, je.. Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien, Light-kun, répondit l'autre en se massant la mâchoire.

-Hum. Ryuuzaki?

-Hum?

-Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais...

Comment tourner sa question sans que Ryuuzaki ne saute sur l'occasion pour l'accuser une fois de plus d'être Kira?

-Mais?

-Ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'affaire Kira, si?

L'autre sourit et daigna enfin lâcher son écran des yeux. Ses orbes sombres se plantèrent sur Light avec un air indéchiffrable.

-Je m'ennuie, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Light arqua un sourcil. Il s'ennuyait? Le détective dut percevoir son air perplexe car il enchaîna:

-L'affaire Kira est au point mort. Je m'ennuie. Donc, je prends un nouveau cas.

-Ah.

Un long silence suivit, L s'étant à nouveau absorbé dans l'étude des photos de la scène de crime. Soudain, il tourna la tête vers lui, plantant ses grands yeux cernés, encore grossis par leur proximité – Light s'était tellement rapproché pour voir l'écran que leurs visages se touchaient presque – dans les siens.

-Qu'en penses-tu?

Light fronça les sourcils, s'accordant un instant de réflexion. De toute évidence, L ne fait pas allusion à son ennui mais bel et bien à l'enquête. Il désigna d'un geste désinvolte la photo qui s'affichait sur l'écran du PC.

-Ça ressemble à une vengeance féminine, dit-il, quelque peu hésitant. Devant le regard interrogateur du détective, il ajouta: ce type est nu et attaché à son propre lit avec des menottes. De toute évidence, il s'apprêtait à... Hum. A avoir des rapports sexuels sadomasochistes.

-Light-kun saute trop vite aux conclusions, le coupa le détective. On pourrait déjà objecter de nombreux arguments à ta seule première hypothèse, même si tu observes les faits avec plus ou moins de justesse. Faut-il nécessairement que ces rapports soient hétérosexuels?

Light resta un moment sans rien dire. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais quoi qu'en dise L, il était persuadé qu'il avait raison. La cause de la mort le disait avec suffisamment de clarté. Franchement, il n'y avait qu'une femme pour tuer un homme de cette manière, non?

-Je persiste à croire que c'est une femme qui a voulu se venger. Seule une femme peut méditer sa vengeance pendant assez longtemps pour voler les menottes qui vont lui servir à l'assouvir plus de deux ans auparavant.

L haussa les épaules.

-Light-kun présente sa conclusion avant ses arguments et torture les faits pour qu'ils collent avec sa théorie, c'est pour cela que sa thèse est erronée.

Il haussa un sourcil et L reprit:

-Les menottes ont été volées il y a deux ans à des policiers français, deux types qui ne sont jamais sortis du territoire. Or, cet homme-là (il désigna la photo) est américain. Tu me suis?

-Alors.. C'est une sorte de hasard? Il les a gardées tout ce temps en attendant une occasion de s'en servir, quelle qu'elle soit?

-Il? Tu ne crois plus que ce soit une femme? Demanda L, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Light soupira à cette remarque et haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée et que cela n'avait aucune importance.

-Je pense plutôt que nous avons affaire à quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent. Il n'a pas attendu n'importe quelle occasion. Non, il a attendu que tout le monde ait oublié l'affaire des menottes pour les ressortir, de préférence de l'autre côté d'un océan. Je suppose que si nous cherchons, nous ne trouverons aucun point commun entre ces deux affaires. Enfin, cela serait vrai si nous étions des policiers lambda.

Light ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière remarque. Et c'était lui le génie immature qui avait le même caractère que Kira. Bien sûr.

-Tu veux que je vérifie?

L secoua la tête.

-Non, on vérifie ensemble. Voici ce que je te propose: on étudie ce cas ensemble, sans en parler aux autres – hors Watari. On n'en parle que quand on est seuls. Le premier qui trouve a gagné.

Light fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ça? Un nouveau test? Ou alors une sorte de.. Proposition d'amitié? Il leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de L, cherchant à comprendre. Finalement, il décida que, quoique ce soit, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il acceptait le défi. Il sourit.

-D'accord, ça me va.

Le détective lui rendit son sourire un bref instant avant de se repencher sur son ordinateur. Light haussa les épaules et suivit du regard les gestes du détective. Il se doutait que c'était encore un de ces putains de tests. Et bien cet enfoiré ne serait pas déçu!

* * *

**Post-scriptum:** Oui, je sais que les causes de la mort sont absolument ignobles. Je n'y peut rien moi si les discutions que j'ai avec certaines personnes m'inspirent de telles horreurs!

Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la joute verbale à propos de la lumière. Elle finit d'une manière un peu étrange, certes, mais bon, la fatigue aidant... Bref bref, je ferme ma gueule et je m'y remet avant de me faire fustiger jusqu'au petit linge par une certaine rousse... Ou deux.

A Pou-chan: Tu sais que je t'aime toi? Promis, je me suis mise à la suite avec ENTRAIN (Panda-chan je te hais) aujourd'hui et je suis très fière d'avoir bien avancé. Je crois que la lumière de mon divin PG est tombée sur moi vu l'état de grâce dans lequel je me trouve. Sinon, oui, Sade c'est cool :)

MIROU!


	3. Chapitre 2: Visages de la justice

**Blabla préalable:** Bon/bon! (abréviation de "bonjour/bonsoir"). Voici le chapitre 2! Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture et je suis entrain de voir avec ma bêta pour remédier au problème de publication causé par mon ordinateur personnel (celui sur lequel je publie actuellement est celui de mon père, chez lequel je passe mes vacances). Enfin.

J'ai décrété que je posterait ce chapitre dans la nuit du 30 au 31. Parce que je suis née le 30 et L le 31. Ça me donne la vague impression de partager une nuit avec lui, selon comment on formule la phrase. Doux chimères... Bref.

L et Light continuent leur enquête, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent et l'ennui guette.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Visages de la Justice**

.

"_La justice est l'amour guidé par la __lumière__._"

Sully Prudhomme (_La Justice_)

.

Light sentit une main sur son épaule le secouer vigoureusement. Il grogna et se retourna, repoussant la main importune d'un geste désinvolte. Entêtée, elle revint aussitôt.

"-Light-kun, il faut se lever." Fit la voix de L tout près de son oreille.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son souffle se coupa un bref instant. Deux orbes noirs envahissaient son champ de vision. Leur propriétaire était penché au-dessus de lui, le visage à quelques millimètres du sin. Les lèvres fines du jeune homme s'étirèrent en le voyant, enfin, réveillé.

"-Enfin! Light-kun n'est vraiment pas facile à réveiller!"

Les yeux s'éloignèrent et Light put voir son réveil humain dans son intégralité. Il était vêtu comme à son habitude – Light se demanda s'il avait défait les menottes pour s'habiller ou s'il avait dormi dans cette tenue – et arborait un large sourire. Il tourna les yeux vers son réveil – version électronique – qui trônait sur sa table de chevet et manqua de s'étouffer. Il n'était même pas six heures du matin! Il hésita un instant à en faire la remarque à L mais se ravisa: de toute façon, maintenant, il était réveillé, et si le détective avait décidé qu'ils se lèveraient à cinq heures et demie, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ses heures de sommeil en moins resteraient impunies, ça non! Aux yeux de Light, le sommeil, c'était sacré! Au moins autant que le sucre pour L. D'ailleurs, cela lui donnait une idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour venger son sommeil enfui.

Il se redressa sur un coude et frotta ses yeux de sa main menottée. Déjà, L commençait à tirer sur la chaîne. Dans un extrême effort de volonté, Light se leva et alla récupérer des vêtements propres sur la commode avant de se laisser entraîner dans la salle de bain par le détective.

..**oOo**..

L prit un sucre entre ses doigts et le plongea à demi dans sa tasse de café, le regardant pensivement s'imprégner puis fondre entre ses doigts. Il recommença l'opération avec deux ou trois autres cubes et tourna le liquide dans la tasse. Il soupira. Il était lassé. Lassé de piétiner, lassé de s'ennuyer. Il avait envie de se sentir utile et de faire des choses efficaces. Mais voilà, Kira se tenait tranquille et il tant qu'il ne bougerait pas, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Le tueur continuait son œuvre, imperturbable.

Il fit claquer sa langue. Tsss. Les membres du bureau d'enquête pouvaient bien être convaincus de l'innocence du jeune Yagami, lui restait persuadé qu'il était Kira. Et il était affreusement frustré par cette apparente innocence. Tellement que ça le démotivait complètement de travailler sur l'affaire Kira. Si Yagami-kun n'était pas Kira, cette affaire n'avait absolument aucun intérêt. Il voulait un adversaire digne de lui, et il était persuadé que le meilleur qu'il puisse trouver était Light Yagami.

C'était d'ailleurs pour se le prouver qu'il lui avait proposé ce stupide jeu, la veille au soir. Il voulait savoir si ce garçon était vraiment à sa mesure. S'il lui arrivait à la cheville. Il l'espérait vraiment.

Enfin, du coup, il serait obligé de se trouver une autre affaire intéressante à étudier la nuit, pendant que l'autre dormirait. Il soupira. Quelle barbe. Il allait devoir éplucher une bonne centaine de mails dans toutes les langues pour dénicher la perle. Enfin, mieux valait ça que s'ennuyer.

Il jeta un œil de côté au garçon qui travaillait avec entrain sur des listes de données. L'enthousiasme du jeune homme l'étonnait quelque peu. Il avait d'abord cru que le jeune Yagami, en tant que Kira, ferait tout pour ralentir l'enquête, mais au contraire, il donnait toute son énergie au travail et lui lançait des tas de regards noirs, lui reprochant silencieusement son manque de motivation et d'entrain au travail.

Il sourit. C'était véritablement très amusant. Il adorait ça. Ces regards mauvais. Il avait encore moins envie de travailler, juste histoire de s'attirer les foudres du captif. Observer ce garçon, ça le distrayait. Ça l'occupait. Bref, c'était génial. Enfin, ça aurait été encore mieux si Yagami avait été Kira. Remarque, il savait, lui, qu'il l'était. Et avec la toile qu'il avait commencé à tisser autour de lui, le monde devrait bientôt reconnaître que lui, le grand L, était le meilleur détective qui ait jamais existé, avait raison à propos de Light Yagami et il serait l'homme qui aurait vaincu Kira et l'aurait mené à l'échafaud. Après tout, il était la Justice.

..**oOo**..

Après une longue journée passée à étudier l'affaire Kira avec le reste du bureau d'enquête, Light et L, toujours enchaînés l'un à l'autre, refermèrent derrière eux la porte de leur chambre. Light lâcha un long soupir, à mi-chemin entre la lassitude et le soulagement. L supposa que c'était en partie de sa faute, puisqu'il avait passé sa journée à faire tout ce que Light lui avait reproché la veille, à savoir "bouder" – c'était le terme de Light – et manger des sucreries, pendant que le reste du bureau d'enquête piétinait. Il avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme s'était plusieurs fois retenu de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il déprimait! D'ailleurs, il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait plus la motivation de travailler maintenant que l'enquête ne pouvait plus être résolue par l'équation Light Yagami = Kira.

Light le sortit de ses pensées en tirant d'un coup sec sur la chaîne qui les reliait et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle de bain. Il défit les menottes pour leur permettre de se dévêtir, mais cette fois, Light ne lui demanda pas de se retourner. Sans doute avait-il mal digéré qu'il le surveille à travers le miroir. Il haussa les épaules.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, détendus. Le détective avait rattaché les menottes et ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sur le lit. Enfin Light s'allongea, car L avait préféré s'asseoir dans sa position habituelle, un ordinateur portable ouvert devant lui. Il ouvrit les photos et les rapports qu'ils avaient déjà étudiés la veille et sa boîte mail sur laquelle Watari lui avait transmis tous les cas que les polices du monde entier souhaitaient lui soumettre. Il y jeta un œil las. Des cas d'une effrayante simplicité pour la plupart. Aucune originalité. Selon lui, la plupart des polices, si ce n'était toutes, étaient incompétentes. La plupart de leurs "affaires insolvables" pouvaient très bien être résolues par le premier idiot doté d'un minimum de bon sens qui passerait.

Soudain, alors que, dégoûté, il allait fermer la boîte mail, un cas attira son attention. Un mort, un de ces morts auxquels on ne trouve aucun ennemi potentiel, rien de rien. Pas un cambriolage, pas un meurtre passionnel, pas une question d'héritage ou de dettes. Rien. On l'avait retrouvé un beau matin, empoisonné dans son lit. Un jeune homme qui avait environ le même âge que Light et vivait chez ses parents. Pas excessivement brillant, populaire ou sportif. Rien pour attiser les jalousies. Simplement un adolescent français, clean, comme il y en avait tant d'autres. Un étudiant dans la norme.

Intéressant. Il espérait que cela puisse l'occuper un certain temps, pendant que Light dormirait. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord: aucun d'entre n'était autorisé à travailler sur le cas de l'américain sans que l'autre ne puisse suivre les mêmes documents au même moment. Cela faisait partie du jeu. _Le premier qui trouve la solution a gagné._ Simple. Mais stimulant. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se privaient pas pour partager leurs théories, donnant à leur compétition des airs de collaboration.

Il se tourna vers Light, qui patientait en lisant _Ainsi parlait Zaratoustra_ dans sa version originale. L esquissa un sourire. Il avait toujours su à quel point Light était brillant. Le voir lire Nietzche en version originale ne l'étonnait décidément pas, contrairement aux magazines "pour adultes" qu'il lui avait vu lire pendant qu'il le surveillait par le biais des caméras. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à reprendre le travail sur l'affaire de l'américain. Il vit le frisson de l'autre et cela le fit sourire. Light avait du mal avec les contacts tactiles. Et L adorait l'embêter avec ça. Avec subtilité, bien sûr. Light se redressa sur les coudes et se rapprocha de lui, si près que leurs épaules se touchaient et que leurs cheveux se mêlaient.

"-Tu as reçu quelque chose par rapport à ça? Des réponses à nos questions?"

Il secoua la tête. Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs. D'habitude, les policiers qui lui soumettaient des cas s'empressaient de lui répondre s'il venait à demander des éclaircissements. Mais là, aucune nouvelle. Il haussa les épaules. Cela n'avait guère d'importance. Light et étaient parfaitement en mesure de résoudre cette affaire sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Ils étaient tous les deux suffisamment brillants pour.

"-Qu'en penses-tu?" Demanda Light.

Il tourna la tête vers lui avant de répondre, et remarqua que la réflexion avait creusé un pli au milieu de son front. Il esquissa un sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver ce détail charmant.

"-Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je ne pense pas que ta théorie sur la vengeance tienne la route. Après tout, nous avons épluché toute sa vie privée, et il ne s'y trouve aucune femme. Du moins, aucune régulière. Pas assez pour attiser la vengeance de qui que ce soit."

L'autre pinça les lèvres. Cela aussi, L le trouva charmant. Il se fit mentalement la remarque qu'il devrait arrêter de noter les détails charmants du jeune homme. Premièrement parce que cela risquait de lui prendre beaucoup de temps, et puis cela état trop distrayant. Cela l'écartait des affaires qu'il avait à étudier. Celle-ci se faisait d'ailleurs plus compliquée qu'elle ne se promettait de l'être à l'origine. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire d'ailleurs. Il aimait les affaires compliquées. Elles avaient l'avantage de le tirer de son ennui. Et l'ennui, bien plus que Kira, était son ennemi. Un ennemi mortel. Ce serait lui qui aurait sa peau, à n'en point douter.

Light se pencha sur l'ordinateur et L dut se retenir de noter à quel point ses cheveux avaient l'air doux. Le gamin appuya sur quelques touches, pour afficher le rapport et les photos de la scène de crime sur le même écran. L mordilla son pouce en les examinant. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas quel mobile pouvait avoir la personne qui avait fait ça. Les gens normaux tuaient pour se venger, pour de l'argent, par jalousie. Mais là, aucun des mobiles habituels ne pouvaient être invoqué pour ce mort-là. Brusquement, le châtain releva la tête.

"-Ryuuzaki?

-Hum?

-Regarde."

Il fit un zoom sur l'une des photos, particulièrement sur son coin supérieur droit. Un tableau, représentant une femme, plutôt jeune, portant deux plateaux, s'y trouvait. Il était à peine plus grand qu'une feuille de papier format A4. On ne le voyait que sur cet angle-là de la scène. Mais voilà, il s'y trouvait quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû y être. En effet, au lieu des grands yeux bleus de la femme se trouvait un large trait de peinture noire.

"-Tu crois que c'est l'assassin qui a fait ça?

-Ça me semble probable. Pas toi?"

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Bien sûr, cela lui semblait probable, à lui aussi. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué lui-même? Soit, le trait de peinture était discret. Soit, le tableau était petit. Mais quand même... Il soupira. Light était décidément très observateur. En plus d'être très intelligent. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne soit pas Kira. Un adversaire à sa mesure. Enfin. Un adversaire qui l'aurait tiré de l'ennui. Il y avait cru, sincèrement, lorsqu'il avait commencé à enquêter. Un instant, il s'était sentit comme entier. Mais la routine, l'ennui, étaient revenus vers lui, comme autant de masses qui pesaient sur son esprit.

"-J'ai l'impression qu'il – ou elle – nous nargue." Annonça Light, le tirant de ses pensées.

"-Ou alors il veut nous faire passer un message. Je me demande ce que peut représenter cette..."

**..oOo..**

Light réfléchissait à toute allure. Ce détail... Il était sûr que cela voulait dire quelque chose. Mais quoi?

"-Ou alors il veut nous faire passer un message. Je me demande ce que peut représenter cette..."

Light sourit. Évidemment. Une femme aveuglée, tenant entre ses mains deux plateaux.

"-La Justice." Affirmèrent d'une même voix les deux jeunes hommes.

C'était évident. La balance figurée par les plateaux, et l'impartialité, aveugle.

"-La justice. Il se fiche clairement de nous."

L secoua la tête, visiblement pas décidé à admettre cette possibilité. L était têtu. Un trait de caractère qu'il appréciait autant qu'il l'exécrait chez le détective.

"-Je persiste à croire que c'est un message. La justice n'est-ce pas? Voyons... Tu sais, c'est typiquement le genre de message que Kira pourrait laisser. A mon avis, il va falloir chercher dans le passé de cet homme. Je vais demander à la police de Charlotte de nous transmettre son casier judiciaire."

Light haussa les épaules. Bien sûr, la théorie de L se tenait. Mais lui pensait plutôt à un cas de figure où l'assassin se moquait ouvertement des représentants de la loi. Il avait déjà aidé son père sur une affaire similaire. Et il était persuadé que c'était le cas ici.

L rédigea rapidement un mail pour le bureau de police de Charlotte, Caroline du Nord, et leva la tête vers lui. Leurs visages se touchaient presque et Light sentait l'haleine sucrée de l'autre homme sur sa peau. Les orbes noirs envahirent un moment le champ de vision de Light.

"-Je crois qu'il est temps pour Light-kun de dormir." Murmura-t-il.

Light sourit. C'est vrai, il était fatigué. Et si L le faisait encore se lever à 5 heures et demie le lendemain matin, il avait plutôt intérêt à s'endormir, et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Il hocha donc la tête doucement et s'éloigna du détective, faisant cliqueter la chaîne. Puis, sans un mot superflu pour le détective, il se glissa entre les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Post-scriptum:** A part ça, j'adore la citation qui ouvre ce chapitre. "L'amour guidé par la lumière". *mode fangirl: activé* LIIIIIGHT ET L! KYAAAAH! *mode fangirl: off*

A la prochaine, peut-être avant le nouvel an au final ;)

Otter.


	4. Chapitre 3: Un visage de la mort

**Blabla préalable: **Bon/bon! Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour mes délais de publication euh... Longs? Bon, d'accord. _Indécemment_ longs.

Mais enfin, malgré mon ordinateur qui refuse de s'allumer, malgré ma flemme incommensurable, et bien que mon diabolique prof de maths essaie de brider ma créativité et de m'empêcher d'écrire, malgré, enfin, mon boulot scolaire et ma vie sociale (SI J'EN AI UNE!), voici le chapitre 3.

Très personnellement, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Du coup j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec, ce.. Cette.. Chose, après autant d'absence.

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et/ou m'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris. Light vous ouvrira les portes de son monde parfait. Avec une mention spéciale pour samsamnobaka, pour ses reviews, ça fait vraiment vraiment très plaisir!

Et merci, encore et toujours, à Panda-chan et Pou-chan, pour leurs conseils et leurs encouragements, et, de manière générale, pour tout ce qu'elles font pour moi. Ces filles sont géniales. [/instant mièvre]

Je vous souhaite - quand même - une bonne lecture.

(Et joyeux noiel aussi :) )

* * *

**Chapitre 3:** **Un visage de la mort**

.

"_Sais-tu quel est mon plus grand soucis? C'est de tuer l'ennui. Celui qui rendrait ce service à l'humanité serait le vrai destructeur de monstres._"

Eugène Fromentin (_Dominique_)

.

Fasciné, il regarda un énième morceau de sucre disparaître entre les lèvres fines de Ryuuzaki. La quantité de sucre que le détective pouvait ingérer en une journée le dépassait. Ce type n'était pas humain. Aucun humain ne pouvait survivre avec un tel régime alimentaire, aucun humain ne pouvait tenir debout avec aussi peu de sommeil, aucun humain ne s'asseyait dans une telle position tout la journée et surtout, aucun humain n'avait l'air croisé avec un putain de panda. Eh bien voilà! Il l'avait sa solution! Ryuuzaki avait un parent panda! Quoiqu'il doutait qu'un panda resterait volontairement dans cette position, ou même qu'il en ait la possibilité.

Enfin. Les habitudes et possibilités positionnelles – _ce mot n'existe pas, Light_ – des pandas et l'arbre généalogique de L n'allaient pas faire avancer l'affaire Kira. A moins que la branche panda de l'arbre de L ne vienne leur filer un coup de main. Mais il en doutait.

Il retourna donc à son ordinateur, sans vraiment grand enthousiasme. Il avait beau critiquer L pour son manque de motivation, il n'était guère mieux. Mais il faisait de son mieux pour masquer ce manque, aux yeux de la cellule d'enquête bien sûr, mais surtout à ceux de L. Parce que celui-ci était le plus susceptible d'associer son manque de motivation à ses hypothèses capilotractées selon lesquelles il était Kira, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait rester cohérent avec lui-même. Bah oui, difficile de critiquer quelqu'un si on partage le défaut que, justement, on lui reproche. Alors il s'efforçait de montrer un engouement au moins égal à celui qu'il avait pu éprouver au début.

Mais au fond de lui, il attendait avec impatience le moment où la porte de la chambre allait se refermer derrière L et lui. Parce qu'il y avait entre eux une sorte d'accord tacite. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler sur l'affaire de l'américain, aucun d'eux n'évoquait plus Kira une fois passée la porte de la chambre. Et pour Light, bien qu'il sache que L continuait de le tester, c'était un vrai soulagement.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'était que quinze heures, et il pouvait faire confiance à L pour que cette après-midi dure jusqu'à vingt-deux heures trente. Au moins. Mais probablement pas beaucoup plus. Parce que depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à étudier ensemble le cas de l'américain, L avait écourté les séances d'étude sur Kira. Probablement parce qu'il s'ennuyait au moins autant que lui et qu'il détestait tout autant piétiner. Ou peut-être encore cela avait-il un rapport avec Matsuda. Light avait l'impression que le détective avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les maladresses du jeune policier.

Comme pour prouver cette assertion, le susnommé policier renversa une pile monstrueuse de papiers que l'un ou l'autre – il n'avait pas fait attention – des membres de la cellule d'enquête venait de trier, s'attirant ainsi un regard particulièrement noir de L. Le jeune châtain soupira. Comme il le comprenait.

Remarque, sans les maladresses, certes exaspérantes, de Matsuda, il supposait que l'ambiance serait encore plus lourde et son ennui encore plus profond. Mais ce n'était qu'une supposition. Après tout, il avait d'autres moyens de distraction. _Comme regarder L manger par exemple?_ Oh, silence!

Son regard s'attarda sur le coin inférieur droit de son écran et il retint un nouveau soupir de lassitude. Quinze heures dix. Le temps s'était arrêté. C'était impossible autrement. Les minutes ne pouvaient _scientifiquement_ pas s'écouler aussi lentement! Pour vérifier cette théorie – et surtout parce qu'il mourrait littéralement d'ennui – il compta lentement jusqu'à soixante et, à son grand dam, l'heure passa normalement à quinze heures onze. Ok, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. Une autre hypothèse?

Cette fois, il ne put retenir son soupir. Il finit par se tourner vers Ryuuzaki, assis à sa gauche, qui continuait, imperturbable, à manger. Il venait d'ailleurs de s'attaquer à une énorme part d'un gâteau aux fraises – et surtout à la crème – à l'air particulièrement écœurant.

"-Ryuuzaki?"

Le silence était tellement épais dans la pièce qu'il se serait presque attendu à ce que sa voix ne franchisse pas la distance qui les séparait. Ou encore résonne indéfiniment. Mais non.

"-Light-kun?"

Il n'avait même pas détourné les yeux de son fichu gâteau.

"-Une pause, s'il te plait."

Un mouvement agita la salle. Ils n'avaient pas eu de pause depuis... Eh bien depuis le début de l'affaire Kira en fait. Personne n'avait jamais osé en demander. Et L, évidemment, n'en avait pas proposé. D'un autre côté, songea Light, il n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il ne travaillait pas.

Un air de surprise et d'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de l'éminent détective. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas.

"-Je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'une pause. Sauf toi, peut-être. Mais nous, nous sommes humains. Nous avons besoin de nous détendre."

Il se mordit la lèvre. Venait-il de sous-entendre que Ryuuzaki n'était pas humain? Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent, étonnés. Light se demanda si le détective allait saisir l'occasion pour l'accuser d'être Kira. Il pouvait presque entendre la probabilité se rapprocher des 100% dans la tête du détective. Il sentait venir le coup, il le voyait venir gros comme une maison.

Mais non. Ryuuzaki se contenta de soupirer et laissa son regard s'attarder sur le reste du bureau d'enquête. Ils devaient tous être au moins aussi fatigués que Light, probablement plus, il pouvait le voir dans leurs yeux. Pourtant, le détective aux ascendances pandas ne semblait pas convaincu de la nécessité d'une pause. Light pouvait voir sans problème les mots de refus se former sur les lèvres du brun lorsque, brusquement, la voix de Watari résonna dans la pièce.

"-Ryuuzaki, je crois que le petit Yagami a raison. Vous avez tous besoin d'aller prendre l'air."

"-Mais..."

"-Cela ne peut que vous être bénéfique."

Le grand W disparut de l'écran aussi soudainement qu'il y était venu et la pièce retrouva son calme initial. L jeta un regard noir à Light et fit face au bureau d'enquête.

"-Deux heures de pause pour tout le monde à compter de maintenant. Aucun retard toléré."

Puis il se tourna vers Light. Celui-ci déglutit. Au regard que le détective posait sur lui, il pouvait sans difficulté deviner qu'il lui en voulait. Et quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il allait payer chèrement ces deux heures.

Les hommes de la cellule d'enquête s'étaient levés avec un long soupir de soulagement et sortaient, les uns après les autres. Light se leva avec l'intention de les suivre, mais lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, la chaîne s'était tout à fait tendue et le retint. L n'avait pas bougé. Light soupira et tira d'un coup sec la chaîne. Le détective, en équilibre précaire sur son fauteuil, bascula en avant.

"-Light!" protesta-t-il.

Celui-ci avait ouvert de grands yeux étonnés. L n'avait fait absolument aucun geste pour se rattraper. Il s'était juste laissé tomber, tout simplement. Comme une masse. Par contre, il se redressa immédiatement. Ses mouvements restaient calmes et mesurés, mais ses yeux... Des yeux? Des abîmes. Des trous noirs. Non. Des soleils noirs. Qui irradiaient la colère. Pourtant, c'est avec une lenteur paisible, incroyable, qu'il se hissa à nouveau sur son fauteuil.

"-Pour tout le monde, sauf toi Light." Déclara-t-il simplement, sans qu'aucune colère ne perce dans sa voix.

Light écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit!

"-Ryuuzaki..."

"-C'est non."

"-Mais..."

"-Non."

"-Et mes deux heures?"

Un sourire indéchiffrable étira les lèvres de L. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

"-Eh bien nous allons les passer ensemble. Ici. Comme si nous n'étions pas en pause. A la différence que tu feras ce qu'il te plaira."

Light fixa son vis-à-vis avec étonnement. Juste avant de comprendre. Cette pièce était étudiée pour le travail. Exclusivement le travail. Ne rien faire eût été aussi fatigant que de travailler, tant la pièce était exempte de distractions. Il soupira. Bon, eh bien il n'avait pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas? Il tourna les yeux vers le détective. Ce dernier venait de s'attaquer à une nouvelle part de gâteau. Puisse-t-il être damné avec ces foutus gâteaux.

..**oOo**..

Il bailla. Bon sang il s'ennuyait affreusement. Damnation. Il pensait que demander une pause serait une bonne idée. Mais merde de merde, c'était encore pire maintenant. Il ne pouvait même plus faire semblant d'être absorbé dans l'étude de l'affaire Kira. Et l'autre imbécile qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça. En même temps, puisqu'il ne fichait rien depuis le début, une pause ne le changeait guère.

Et lui, comme un imbécile, ça faisait une heure qu'il s'occupait en regardant alternativement le détective et l'horloge qui ornait le mur derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas allumé son téléphone. Interdiction formelle de la part du détective. Pas de livre non plus. Rien de rien. Si L avait eu pour but de le rendre fou, il ne s'y serait sans doute pas pris autrement. Enfoiré.

"- Ryuuzaki?"

"- Light-kun?"

"- Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis le seul à être privé de pause?"

Ryuuzaki leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

"- Es-tu en train de travailler?" demanda-t-il d'une voix lente.

Light fronça les sourcils. Il le prenait pour un demeuré?

"- Non mais..."

"- Alors tu es en pause, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains." le coupa le détective avant de retourner à son gâteau, comme si lui, Light Yagami, n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche.

Connard.

"- Ryuuzaki?"

"- Light-kun?"

"- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne sort pas, comme les autres?"

"- Parce que je l'ai décidé. Tu es sûr d'être un génie?"

Light ne savait pas s'il devait soupirer de lassitude, serrer les dents ou insulter mentalement ce fils de pute. Et puis les vannes sur son intelligence, ça commençait à être redondant. Et puis pour qui se prenait cet abruti? 'Parce que je l'ai décidé.' Despote en puissance!

"- Ryuuzaki?"

"- Light-kun?"

"- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de me distraire déjà?"

Il voyait venir un nouveau 'parce que je l'ai décidé' venir, auquel il aurait envoyé un 'quelle originalité!' mais la réponse fut toute autre.

"- Parce que sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, évidemment! Tu as de ces questions."

Drôle? Drôle! Putain d'enfoiré de putain d'abruti de panda de... Il allait le tuer avant la fin des deux heures. Il allait le pendre avec ses tripes. Il allait rivaliser de gore avec le tueur de l'américain. Il allait laisser derrière lui une scène de crime devant laquelle même les scénaristes de _Saw_ vomiraient leurs raviolis. Et il donnerait ses entrailles à manger aux poissons rouges de Sayu! Et puis il prendrait sa place, arrêterait Kira grâce à ses capacités intellectuelles hors du commun et recevrait tous les honneurs.

"- Ryuuzaki?"

"- Light-kun?"

C'était un jeu. Une occupation comme une autre. Light voyait cela comme une sorte de jeu de tennis intellectuel entre L et lui, dans lequel chacun tapait sur les nerfs de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Et là, Light était sur le point de craquer. Il allait perdre et il détestait ça.

"- Pourquoi as-tu décidé qu'on ne sortirait pas?"

"- Parce que je déteste sortir. Et aussi parce que tu en mourrais d'envie."

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Light se mordit la lèvre et laissa couler quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge, puis reprit.

"- Ryuuzaki?"

"- Light-kun?"

"- Pourquoi cette envie de me priver de toute distraction pendant la seule pause que j'aurais jamais en travaillant sur l'affaire Kira?"

"- Ce ne serait pas une punition si tu pouvais te distraire. Et puis tu m'as déjà posé cette question."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Une punition. Et puis quoi encore? Une fessée devant l'ensemble du bureau d'enquête en guise d'exemple pour quiconque aurait l'idée saugrenue de réclamer une pause? Remarque, il aurait préféré la fessée, au moins il aurait pu se distraire après. Son regard s'attarda sur les doigts de Ryuuzaki et il déglutit. En tout cas, hors de question qu'il le touche avec ces doigts pleins de crème, même s'il s'agissait d'une punition.

"- Ryuuzaki?"

"- Light-kun?"

"- Pourquoi je suis puni?"

"- Parce que tu as été vilain, évidemment."

Oh, bien sûr, vu comme ça...

"- Ryuuzaki?"

"- Light-kun?"

"- En quoi j'ai été vilain?"

L releva légèrement la tête de son gâteau avec un air légèrement agacé.

"- Tu as voulu m'obliger à sortir. Et puis tu m'as fait tomber de mon fauteuil."

Oh, le pauvre! Il le plaindrait s'il y pensait! Non mais sérieusement, quel gamin! Light plaignait sincèrement Watari d'avoir à supporter ce gosse H24 depuis... Eh bien probablement depuis longtemps.

"- Light-kun?"

"- Ryuuzaki?"

"- Pourquoi toutes ces questions stupides?"

Le détective s'était retourné vers lui et avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

"- Parce ce que je m'ennuie."

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du détective, juste avant qu'il ne retourne vers son ordinateur. Light soupira. Il restait encore une putain d'heure à tuer. Juste une...

"- Light-kun?"

"- Ryuuzaki?"

"- Si je te permettais de te distraire, sans quitter cette pièce, que ferais-tu?"

"- Je suppose que je finirais _Ainsi parlait Zaratoustra_."

"- A ce sujet, je suis assez surpris de tes lectures."

"- Ah? Pourquoi donc?"

"- Du temps où nous te surveillions via caméra, tu nous avais habitués à des livres plus... Illustrés dirons-nous."

Light avala sa salive de travers. Et merde. Il lui ressortait ça. A dire vrai, Light ne se souvenait même plus de pourquoi il s'était brusquement mis à ce genre de... Littérature? D'autant qu'il n'appréciait pas ça. Les poses vulgaires et les chairs dénudées à l'extrême, comme si elles avaient peur de cacher ce par quoi elles étaient belles, ces étalages retouchés de corps considérés comme des canons de la beauté... Très peu pour lui. Il considérait que le plaisir que l'on pouvait ressentir dans sa chair et son corps était limité, alors que le plaisir intellectuel était infini. Surtout pour un cerveau comme le sien.

"- Ryuuzaki?"

"- Light-kun?"

_Puisses-tu crever toi et tes saloperies de caméras de surveillance._

"- Si tu avais envie de te distraire, tu ferais quoi, toi?"

"- Je me chercherait une affaire sur laquelle travailler."

"- Tu ne vis que pour ton travail? Tu n'as pas d'autres loisirs?"

"- Si. Mais le tennis ou les échecs nécessitent un adversaire digne de ce nom pour revêtir un quelconque intérêt"

Light ouvrit la bouche mais l'autre le coupa dans son élan.

"- N'essaie même pas. Tu es puni. A présent tais-toi."

Il referma la bouche et plissa le nez, boudeur. Au diable les punitions de L. Il s'ennuyait. Mon Dieu qu'il s'ennuyait.

"- Ryuu.."

"- Je t'ai dit de te taire."

Il soupira. Les deux plus longues heures de sa vie s'écoulaient, seconde après seconde. Mais des secondes qui duraient des heures. Il sentait son cerveau sombrer dans la léthargie. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait de ne pas être Kira. S'il l'avait été, il aurait sans doute fait mourir ce salaud de détective de mes deux. Et, si l'hypothèse selon laquelle Kira pouvait contrôler ses victimes avant leur mort se vérifiait, il s'arrangerait pour que ce soit dans d'atroces souffrances.

* * *

**Post-scriptum:** Voilou!J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus plu qu'à moi. Le prochain est en cours de fignolage et devrait arriver très vite (normalement).

Le titre de ce chapitre m'a été inspiré par une citation de Green ("_L'ennui est un visage de la mort_") qui devait servir d'ouverture pour ce chapitre, et que j'ai au final changé.

Merci de m'avoir lue et à très bientôt,

Otter.


	5. Chapitre 4: Et reviens le balancier

**Blabla préalable:** Bonjour/bonsoir! La magie de noël me fait réaliser des choses absolument dingues! En deux jours j'ai fini le chapitre 4 et presque achevé le chapitre 5. Sissi. Vous aurez (peut-être) bientôt le chapitre 5 du coup! Enjoy!

A part ça, je suis un peu débordée avec le lycée (parce que les L ne sont pas que des branleurs) et j'ai aussi le code à passer, et du coup je ne peux pas exactement écrire quand je veux, MAIS je n'abandonnerait pas cette fic. C'est mon bébé chéri, je le mènerait à terme.

Normalement, au mois de janvier, mon ordinateur perso devrait être réparé, donc je pourrais me remettre à taper directement dessus, ce qui me permettrait normalement d'avoir un peu moins de retard. Enfin je promet rien hein, d'autant qu'il pourrait encore refuser que je poste...

Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai eu énormément de mal à le boucler (d'ailleurs, il est plus court que les précédents, ce me semble), mais globalement, je n'en suis pas mécontente. Par contre, j'ai eu la flemme d'attendre que ma bêta l'ai corrigé, parce qu'elle est très occupée actuellement et que je ne pourrait probablement plus poster à la rentré, donc je me suis dit que tant pis, pour une fois, il resterait des fautes. Enfin je vous laisse en juger.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Chapitre 4:** **Et reviens le balancier.**

.

« _La vie oscille de droite à gauche, d'ennui en souffrances._ »

Arthur Shopenhauer.

.

L fit tourner son siège de bureau sur lui-même et attrapa au passage une sucrerie. Le sucre était son meilleur ami. Son confident, celui qui le réconfortait quand il n'allait pas bien, celui qui l'aidait à faire marcher son exceptionnel cerveau. Bref, le sucre savait tout sur lui et était toujours là pour lui. Un ami d'enfance en quelque sorte. A la différence qu'il ne s'était _jamais _brouillé avec le sucre et que celui-ci ne l'avait _jamais _déçu. Contrairement aux humains, il était fidèle et fiable. Il ne ferait pas comme Eireen qui l'avait déçu, comme A qui l'avait abandonné, comme Beyond qui l'avait défié. Ou comme Light, qui le trahissait.

Le détective grimaça à l'évocation de cette dernière déception. La plus récente, évidemment. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il en était venu petit à petit à considérer Light comme son égal. Et être son égal signifiait en être à la hauteur. Et Light avait faillit. Light avait demandé une pause. Trahison infâme que cette réclamation. L avait donc décidé - avec beaucoup de maturité - de le bouder. Et puis priver Light de sa conversation - ô combien passionnante - était aussi une manière de le punir. Le punir d'avoir osé lui tenir tête et mené la rébellion. Car il considérait cette demande de Light comme l'appui que lui avaient apporté Watari et les regards suppliants des membres de la cellule d'enquête comme une révolte face à sa toute puissante autorité.

Franchement, comment ces gens-là pouvaient ils contester sa parole? Comment pouvaient-ils oser se dresser face à la grandeur de son intelligence? D'ailleurs, ils n'auraient jamais osé sans l'infâme trahison de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Si Light ne l'avais pas poignardé dans le dos pour jouer les Spartacus, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

Mais d'un autre coté, il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt difficile de bouder Light. C'est vrai quoi, pour une fois qu'il avait quelqu'un d'intelligent et instruit avec qui converser, s'en priver était dommage. Vraiment. Mais il en avait décidé ainsi et il s'y tiendrait.

Au moins jusqu'à ce que Light vienne vers lui et s'excuse platement. Très platement. Il devrait faire une apologie au moins digne de celle de Socrate pour qu'il daigne l'écouter. Pas moins.

Il glissa un regard noir au jeune homme. Celui-ci, il l'avait remarqué, n'était absolument pas concentré. Il passait son temps à lui lancer des regards dont L' n'aurait su dire s'ils étaient attristés, ennuyés ou agacés. Il décida que cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui était important en revanche, c'est que Light le regardait. Et ce regard le mettait mal à l'aise. Vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais paradoxalement, il adorait cette attention venant du jeune garçon. Mais seulement parce que cela flattait son ego attention! N'allez pas y chercher un sens caché ou quoi que ce soit hein, c'était simplement son ego et juste son ego! Rien d'autre. Sans aucune mauvaise foi.

**..oOo..**

_Le cri de la jeune fille se répercuta dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat. Un cri sur-aigu où se mêlaient surprise et désespoir. Et Eireen ne criait jamais ainsi. L allongea le pas pour la rattraper, voir ce qui la faisait crier ainsi. Rien à sa connaissance n'était capable de lui arracher tel son, de détresse et d'incompréhension._

_Et lorsqu'il la rejoignit sur le pas de la porte, ses cordes vocales se gelèrent, se cristallisèrent dans sa gorge. Il resta la bouche ouverte, un cri muet sur ses lèvres._

_Les larmes sillonnaient le visage de Beyond, qui serrait dans ses bras un cadavre, encore chaud et pourtant déjà raide. Le cadavre de sa sœur jumelle. Le cadavre de A. Alice qui s'était pendue. A qui les avait tous abandonnés. Alice._

_- Je le savais, et je n'ai rien fait. Je le savais. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je le savais. J'aurais du essayer. Je le savais..._

_Beyond répétait inlassablement ces paroles en caressant d'une main les cheveux de soie de sa sœur. Il les répétait comme autant d'excuses. Comme un mantra. Comme une incantation, comme si l'aveu de sa culpabilité pouvait faire revenir le passé._

_Eireen s'avança dans la pièce, tendant une main vers le visage de la défunte. Elle avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts, et la corde avec laquelle elle s'était pendue lui faisait une cravate de fortune, reposant entre ses seins. L avait attrapé le bras d'Eireen pour l'empêcher d'avancer._

_- Vas chercher Roger. Je m'occupe de BB._

_- Mais..._

_Les yeux bleus d'Eireen avaient brillé légèrement, d'incompréhension, des larmes qu'elle retenait, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais montré sa faiblesse devant L, il savait que sa fierté l'en empêchait._

_- Vas, avait-il tranché._

_Elle avait fini par hocher la tête et L avait soupiré avant de s'avancer dans la pièce d'un pas lent._

_- BB?_

_Aucune réponse que la poursuite des lamentations du jeune homme._

_- Beyond._

_Il leva enfin les yeux vers lui, et L se figea devant la lueur qui brillait dans les orbes sanguins. La fureur, la haine, la culpabilité, la douleur, y dansaient une farandole magique, sur un air de folie. Il déglutit. Ce regard ne présageait rien de bon. C'était le regard d'un homme perdu, en quête d'un nouveau repère, dont les certitudes étaient ébranlées._

_- L. Elle est... Je le savais. Je n'ai rien fait. C'est de ma faute._

**..oOo..**

L frissonna devant son écran. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'abandon de A. Les moindres détails des événements qui avaient suivi lui revenaient en mémoire. La douleur de BB. Celle d'Eireen aussi. Ces semaines là avaient été invivables. Les mois qui avaient suivi étaient gelés.

L se souvenait des premières nuits qui avaient suivi le décès de la jeune fille. Beyond était venu chercher le réconfort près de lui. Il avait tenu dans ses bras le second de la Wammy's en pleurs. Il n'avait de cesse de répéter, encore et toujours, les mots qu'il avait eu devant le cadavre de sa sœur. "_C'est de ma faute, je le savais. Je n'ai rien fait. Tout est de ma faute.._" Et L ne répondait jamais rien, se contentant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre, en une caresse qu'il voulait apaisante.

Un soir, L s'en souvenait très bien, BB avait levé sur lui ses yeux rouges, et avait fixé un point invisible au dessus de sa tête. "_C'est drôle,_" avait-il alors murmuré, comme fasciné, "_c'est drôle, ta vie s'égraine au rythme que marquait le corps d'Alice en se balançant._" Et puis il avait secoué la tête et avait à nouveau enfoui sa tête au creux de son épaule et avait repris ses lamentations.

L avait pris cette habitude de le bercer ainsi, chaque fois qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Doucement. Jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se stabilise, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il lui sembla, l'espace d'un instant, entendre à nouveau cette respiration calme, apaisée qu'il était seul à pouvoir tirer de Beyond.

Mais non. Elle ne venait pas de lui. Elle venait d'un autre jeune homme, qui dormait près de lui. Un foutu traître d'ailleurs. Un autre. Un de plus, à ajouter à la longue liste de ses déceptions. Il secoua la tête et se remit au travail.

**..oOo..**

L porta à sa bouche un énième biscuit en forme de panda - ses préférés - en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller le jeune homme endormi à ses cotés. Non qu'il ait des états d'âme à empêcher Light de dormir - au contraire, c'était même plutôt drôle et amplement mérité - mais voilà, il avait une affaire en cours et il n'avait pas envie de s'en distraire pour le moment - d'autant qu'il avait décrété que Light ne méritait même pas d'être embêté par lui. Et puis il sentait qu'il tenait quelque chose.

Il recommença mentalement un résumé des faits de l'enquête. Victime: Justin Soran, nationalité française, 15 ans, lycéen (filière économique), élève moyen. Casier judiciaire: vierge. Vit -vivait, en fait - avec sa mère (Hélène Soran, née Gautier, 42 ans, femme au foyer), son père (Yann Soran, 50 ans, officier de police) et sa petite sœur (Émilie Soran, 5 ans, scolarisée). Lieu du crime: visiblement, la chambre du gamin, dans une maison paisible d'une ville d'importance secondaire. Pas de traces d'effraction. Pas d'objets dérobés. Cause de la mort: empoisonnement. On a retrouvé des traces du même poison dans l'organisme du garçon et dans la bouteille sur sa table de chevet - encore a moitié pleine d'ailleurs.

N'importe qui aurait eu accès à cette bouteille. Dans la journée même qui avait précédé la mort voire même celle d'avant. Selon la mère de la victime, elle traînait là tout le temps. N'importe qui aurait pu s'introduire dans la chambre de ce gosse et diluer dans sa bouteille une dose mortelle de poison. Sauf que voilà, L n'allait pas arrêter "n'importe qui", il allait arrêter le meurtrier. Et pour ce faire, il allait devoir dissocier les deux.

Bon. Principes basiques de victimologie. Quels risques le meurtrier avait-il pris pour atteindre ce môme en particulier? Pourquoi particulièrement ce garçon?

L fronça les sourcils. Il sentait qu'il touchait du doigt la solution. Il l'avait sous le nez, il en était sûr. C'était là! Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour l'attraper. Mais comment? Où? Quel détail...

Détail. Ce simple mot raviva un souvenir tout récent dans son disque dur interne. Il se pencha tour à tour sur chacune des photos de la scène du crime, à la recherche du minuscule petit indice qui le conforterait dans son hypothèse, de l'infime anormalité que l'on remarquerait à peine, à la limite du hors-champ sur les photos... Il y était forcément. Il y avait 80,2% des chances qu'il y soit. Il devait juste mettre la main dessus.

Mais l'inspection minutieuse des photos ne donna rien. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il était là. Il le savait! Comme il savait que Light Yagami était Kira et Misa Amane le deuxième Kira. Il en était profondément convaincu. Il ne manquait que la preuve. La preuve physique bon sang!

Soudain, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il venait de comprendre. Mon Dieu. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide! Bien sûr, avec un meurtrier aussi fin, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à voir deux fois le même procédé. Quel âne, vraiment. Un détail qui sautait aux yeux. Justin. Un prénom venu directement du mot latin pour 'justice'.

Mais alors, si Justin était le symbole... Il ne pouvait pas être le puni, n'est-ce pas?

La vieille question des enquêtes, depuis la nuit des temps, était 'A qui profite le crime?' Mais avec ce meurtrier là, c'était plutôt 'Qui le crime afflige-t-il?' Qui était donc visé par cet acte de justice? Les parents peut-être? Absurde. Un couple de français moyens, sans histoire. Remarque, s'il se fiait à son instinct, c'était justement parce que les apparences montraient un couple sans histoire que le meurtrier les avait punis eux. Des gens au dessus de tout soupçon hein? Eh bien c'est ce qu'ils verraient.

Il se tourna vers le jeune endormi à ses cotés pour le secouer et lui faire part de ses intuitions, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il était supposé le bouder. Bah, tant pis, cela attendrait le lendemain. Quand ils se remettraient à travailler sur le cas de l'américain - qui avait d'ailleurs piétiné ce soir là - il lui ferait part de ce cas, l'air de rien.

Parfait. Avec leurs deux cerveaux combinés, ce type ne tuerait plus longtemps...

* * *

**Post-scriptum:** J'ai adoré écrire le début de ce chapitre. Beaucoup moins le flash-back. Je le trouve trop convenu. Mais bon.

Je n'ai pas choisi les noms d'Eireen et d'Alice au hasard (depuis quand est-ce que les noms à la Wammy's sont choisis au hasard?) J'avais lu une fic (ou deux peut-être) dans lesquelles A est une fille et j'ai eu envie d'en faire la sœur jumelle de BB. Comme je ne connais ces deux-là que par les fics, je me fie à ce que j'ai déjà lu et il est possible que je pique des idées propres à d'autres auteurs, et le cas échéant, je vous en demande pardon.

Pour les noms donc:

- Alice vient du grec _alikéa_, qui signifie vérité. Je trouvait que ça convenait bien comme nom pour une fille de la Wammy's.

- Eireen signifie paix, en grec également. Ça a donné le prénom Irène.

Bref. Je vous dis à très vite avec le chapitre 5, merci de me suivre :)


	6. Chapitre 5: Châtiment corporel

**Blabla préalable: **Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde! J'avais pensé travailler un peu plus ce chapitre, l'arranger encore, mais j'y arrive pas. Il ne me convient pas depuis que j'ai fini de le taper mais je n'arrive pas à détecter _pourquoi_. C'est caca boudin. Et comme ma bêta n'est pas dispo actuellement, non seulement elle me prive de ses corrections mais aussi de ses conseils avisés. La gueuse. Elle a de la chance que je l'aime, j'vous jure.

2013 a été une année fructueuse pour moi, j'espère que 2014 sera à la hauteur. Je prendrait bien la bonne résolution de me consacrer un peu plus à l'écriture, si je n'avais pas déjà pris la bonne résolution il y a quelques années, de ne plus en prendre. Jusque là, j'm'y tient, alors ce serait con de tout flanquer par terre, n'est-ce pas?

En tout cas, ces trois chapitres en deux semaines sont ma manière de vous souhaiter un joyeux noyel et une très très bonne année 2014, qu'elle voie l'accomplissement de vos projets, la naissance de nouveaux désirs et l'assouvissement d'autres!

Concernant ce chapitre, je vous rappelle, parce que je me suis rendue compte (merci samsamnobaka) que je n'était absolument pas claire sur la période durant laquelle se déroule l'histoire, et comme ça a une importance dans ce chapitre, qu'elle se déroule quand L et Light sont enchaînés, que Light a abandonné le Death Note et donc ne se souviens plus être Kira. J'y fait allusion dans ce chapitre, donc ne me lynchez pas en me disant que Light est Kira, je sais qu'il l'est, mais lui ne le sait plus.

Quant au titre, il m'est venu à cause d'une association d'idées, pas à cause de ce qui est décrit dans ce chapitre. Il devait s'appeler "_Somatisation_". Puis "_Punition_". Et pour finir "_Somatisation et punition_". L'un dans l'autre, ça m'a évoqué un châtiment corporel, allez savoir pourqu... Ah non, en fait je sais pourquoi.

Bonne lecture, bonne année, toutça toutça.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Châtiment corporel.**

.

«_L'ennui est l'expression suprême de l'indifférence._»

Ricardo Leon (_L'école des sophistes_)

.

Light ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir brusquement. Il les frotta de la paume de sa main droite. L'écran lui faisait mal aux yeux. Fixer à longueur de journée des pages et des pages de données chiffrées lui collait la migraine. Mais cela, il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. Depuis l'épisode de la pause, il n'avait plus osé demander la moindre minute de repos. D'ailleurs, depuis ce jour, si le bureau d'enquête avait retrouvé un certain enthousiasme, l'ambiance s'était plutôt refroidie entre L et lui. Il supposait que le détective lui faisait ainsi payer à sa manière les deux heures qu'il avait négociées. Et il payait chèrement.

Il s'étira. Il avait l'impression que cette pause avait réduit à néant tous ses efforts pour gagner l'amitié du détective. Oui, il avouait faire des efforts dans ce but là. Mais pas pour prouver son innocence, non, elle serait prouvée d'elle-même lorsque le vrai Kira serait arrêté. Non, s'il recherchait l'amitié de L, c'était parce qu'il avait une réelle envie d'être son ami. Quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à désirer une telle relation.

Light glissa un regard au détective. Il semblait plus morose que d'habitude – même en comparaison de ces derniers jours – et avait l'air d'être aux prises avec d'intenses réflexions. Il malmenait son pouce avec ses dents, le regard dans le vague. Light soupira. Il devait lui parler. S'excuser pour la pause, ou n'importe quoi, mais il _devait_ lui parler. Le manque de communication avec le détective lui pesait. Même le soir, lorsqu'ils étudiaient le cas de l'américain, L s'arrangeait pour réduire leurs conversations au strict minimum, et s'il lui adressait la parole, c'était toujours sur un ton froid.

Il fit revenir son regard à son écran. Ce soir, il lui parlerait. Il lui dirait que ce n'était plus possible. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se faire la gueule comme ça, que c'était un comportement d'enfants. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour si peu. Bref, il lui jetterait à la figure ce qu'il ruminait depuis déjà deux jours. Même si ça ne changeait rien a comportement de L, ça lui ferait au moins du bien à lui. Ouais, parfait, il ferait comme ça. A la sortie de la douche, il prendrait Ryuuzaki entre quatre zyeux et lui dirait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Parfait.

Il laissa son regard parcourir distraitement les données et les chiffres. Les mêmes que la veille et sans doute les mêmes que ceux du lendemain. La routine, c'est la mort du cerveau. Il lâcha un énième soupir de lassitude. Si seulement ils pouvaient avancer, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ! Mais non. L'enquête stagnait. Rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de tout casser. Mais ce serait tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Ryuuzaki sauterait alors sur l'occasion pour l'accuser d'être Kira, une fois de plus. Ou alors il ne dirait rien. Il ne réagirait pas. Pour le punir, pour lui montrer à quel point il était indifférent à ses états d'âme. A quel point il boudait. Quel gamin.

Il lui glissa un regard par coté, pour constater que le gamin en question avait entamé une dernière part d'un énorme gâteau, couvert de chantilly et dégoulinant de crème pâtissière. Il grimaça. Rien que de le voir, ça lui donnait la nausée.

Le pire, c'était que l'enquête qu'ils avaient commencée sur le meurtre de l'américain s'essoufflait, commençait à stagner, à défaut de réponses provenant du bureau de police qui leur avait transmis le cas. Cela n'aidait pas Light à alléger l'ambiance. Lui qui, quelques jours auparavant, attendait avec impatience le moment où la porte de la chambre allait se refermer sr eux, l'appréhendait à présent autant que la notion d'échec. Il savait qu'il se retrouverait seul face à un L froid, distant, dont le regard noir, lorsqu'il le croisait, le noyait d'accusations silencieuses. Et étonnamment, cela lui faisait mal. Étonnamment, le silence du détective lui pesait. Il s'était habitué à discuter, disputer, raisonner avec lui. Pour une fois, il avait trouvé un esprit à sa hauteur. Quelqu'un qui soit capable de discuter des heures avec lui de la théorie des cordes, de la philosophie nietzschéenne ou pré-socratique, des neutrinos, d'art étrusque, de Jack l'éventreur et de manière générale, de tous les serial killer qui avaient hanté l'histoire de l'humanité, de la bible et du coran, de tout ce qui faisait les connaissances actuelles des hommes. Devoir se contenter de discuter avec les membres de la cellule d'enquête – le commun des mortels – après avoir goûté le plaisir du partage avec une intelligence telle que celle du détective, c'était comme boire l'eau d'un fleuve après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans l'ambroisie.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'objet de ses pensées. Ce dernier venait de finir son gâteau et léchait avec application sur ses doigts des restes de crème. Light écarquilla les yeux. Se rendait-il compte que son geste était foutrement sensuel ? Ou alors était-ce seulement lui qui le percevait comme tel ? Peut-être que c'était juste ça frustration intellectuelle qui cherchait à s'exprimer à travers son corps ? Oui, il somatisait, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Ou alors...

Non, franchement, cette réflexion était stérile. Cela n'allait pas le mener à grand-chose de s'interroger sur l'origine de sa.. euh... son... excitation ?

Chut chut. Cesser de penser. Silence. Retourner son regard vers l'écran. Voilà. Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Les données. Se concentrer sur les données. S'interdire de... Mais les interdits sont tellement tentants ! Il glissa à nouveau un regard en direction du détective. Et leurs yeux se croisèrent un bref instant. Juste le temps pour Light de rougir et de baisser les yeux sous l'effet de la gêne. Gêné ? Oh, déchéance. Réagir comme une adolescence pré-pubère, lui, le grand, le magnifique Light Yagami. C'était honteux. Il perçut du coin de l'œil un sourire du détective et sentit la rougeur de ses joues s'accentuer. Et merde. Il se serait giflé. Et d'abord, pourquoi il rougissait ? C'était absurde ! Maintenant, L allait penser que... Ah non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser... De penser _ça_! Il n'y avait absolument pas lieu de le penser. C'était absurde. Complètement absurde. Faux. Et impossible.

**..oOo..**

Light avait patiemment attendu tout la journée. Il s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas tout balancer à L en public. Mais maintenant, il hésitait. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il reculait face à l'échéance qu'il s'était fixée. Le moment où L allait couper l'eau de la douche approchait. Le moment où ils s'habilleraient. Le moment où ils seraient vêtus. Où ils retourneraient dans la chambre pour reprendre le cas de l'américain où ils l'avaient laissé la veille. Le moment où Light avait décidé qu'il lui parlerait. Très bien. Bon, il lui faudrait prendre son courage à deux mains. Il se sentait un peu bizarre. Comme s'il avait le trac.

Et l'eau s'arrêta de couler. Il resta immobile un moment, ses cheveux laissant tomber des gouttes dans sa nuque et le long de son échine. Il frissonna, s'emparant de sa serviette de toilette. Il sécha ses cheveux châtains-roux avec énergie et sortit de la douche à la suite de L. Celui-ci tournait le dos en s'habillant et Light ne put s'empêcher de de lui glisser un regard, à ce dos blanc, dont la peau semblait absolument dépourvue d'imperfections. Un dos d'une blancheur qui n'était pas maladive, qui ne tirait pas sur le verdâtre. Juste blanche, immaculée, diaphane, qui laissait deviner le dessin de ses veines, qui couraient, méli-mélo de chemins bleus sous sa peau. Ce n'était pas une pâleur désagréable ou disgracieuse. Elle était lumineuse, absorbant le moindre rayon de lumière, et donnait une certaine élégance à la silhouette fine.

Il déglutit. Merde. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait régler ses problèmes de somatisation. De frustration. Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Pas non plus comme ça qu'il allait se débarrasser de cette sorte de trac qui lui prenait aux tripes. Et donc, pas non plus comme ça qu'il allait réussir à parler au détective. Il secoua la tête. Non mais depuis quand avait-il le trac ? Light Yagami n'avait _jamais_ le trac. Et puis quoi encore ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas les dernières secondes qui le séparaient de l'échéance finir de s'écouler. L saisit son poignet et y referma la menotte. Dans un geste qui n'avait aucune douceur. Comme un automatisme, comme on attache un collier au cou d'un chien avant de l'amener en promenade. Et cela fit grincer des dents à Light. D'autant que le contact brusque de la main du détective l'avait... Surpris.

La porte qui séparait la chambre de la salle de bain se referma derrière eux. Le moment était venu. Light inspira profondément.

« - Ryuuzaki ? »

L'autre frissonna. Mais, comme Light s'y attendait, ne répondit pas. Des fois, Light préférait se tromper et ne pas être cet infaillible génie. L avait continué son mouvement premier – le trajet jusqu'à leur lit – et le jeune homme fut obligé de s'arrêter au milieu de la chambre et d'attendre que la chaîne soit complètement tendue pour que L s'immobilise. Pourtant, il ne se retourna même pas vers lui. Light soupira.

« - Ryuuzaki, ça ne peut plus durer ! »

Le détective se tourna lentement vers lui. Light soupira. Au moins, il avait son attention, ce qui, après quelques jours de bouderie, était déjà en soit une petite victoire.

« - J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant, pour une fois, et que tu arrêtes de bouder... S'il te plaît. Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

L eut un léger sourire, dont Light ne sut dire si c'était du dédain, de l'amusement, de la moquerie ou du plaisir. Il attendait une réponse. Une réaction. N'importe quoi ! Que L se remette à l'ignorer, qu'il lui parle, que... Qu'importe ! Mais une réaction nom de Dieu ! Les deux hommes restèrent debout, à se fixer dans le blanc de l'œil, les bras ballants. Les eut-on surpris dans cette position, on aurait juré des statues de sel.

Light bouillait intérieurement. Il attendait tout sauf cette absence de réaction. Tout sauf ce temps mort. Tout sauf cette espèce de léthargie. Tout sauf les yeux noirs du détective rivés sur lui avec une lueur indéchiffrable. Et surtout, tout sauf cette chaleur au fond de lui. Il humecta ses lèvres, prêt à reprendre la parole et continuer sa plaidoirie. Mais, alors qu'il ne l'attendait plus, ce fut L qui, le prenant de vitesse, rompit le silence.

« - Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, rapport au cas de l'américain. »

Les premiers mots qu'il arrivait à obtenir de lui depuis deux jours. Et il les lui disait avec enthousiasme, et une lueur impatiente dans les yeux. Une sacré victoire. Même si l'enthousiasme du détective était surtout dû aux nouveautés de l'affaire, si ça lui permettait de renouer le contact avec le détective, il ne crachait pas dessus.

Le brun le tira jusqu'au lit et s'y installa, ouvrant dans le même mouvement son ordinateur. Light s'assit près de lui et se pencha par dessus son épaule pour suivre.

« - Je suis maintenant sûr à 92% qu'on n'a pas affaire à une vengeance. »

Light esquissa un sourire. L'éminent détective n'avait jamais cru à son hypothèse de vengeance, alors que lui ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à l'écarter. La thèse de Light était donc un sujet de débat entre les deux cerveaux sitôt la porte refermée sur eux. Enfin cela, c'était _avant_, bien sûr. Alors que L la remette sur le tapis allumait une lueur d'espoir dans le cœur de l'étudiant. C'était idiot et niais, mais c'était comme ça.

« - Ça, tu me l'as déjà dit. Qu'est-ce qui est nouveau ? »

L'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla voir un mince sourire traverser les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

« - Je crois que, contrairement à ce que nous avons supposé, ce n'est pas un cas isolé. »

Pas un cas isolé ? Il souleva un sourcil interrogatif.

« - J'avais pris un autre cas, pour m'occuper. Et il se trouve qu'il présente une similitude troublante avec celui-ci. »

Une similitude troublante ? Vraiment ? Intéressant. Tellement intéressant qu'il ne se fit même pas la réflexion que le détective ne devait vraiment pas dormir pour avoir le temps de prendre un cas supplémentaire.

Les longues mains blanches avaient, en quelque clics, ouvert un dossier, et affiché des photos et rapports de police, rédigés dans une langue que le jeune homme ne parlait pas mais qu'il reconnut comme étant du français. Les deux jeunes hommes, reprenant vigueur, se penchèrent ensemble sur le dossier. Et L exposa en quelques mots succins le cas à Light, soulignant les ressemblances et les dissemblances qu'il avait avec le cas qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à étudier. Light l'écoutait en souriant, hochant la tête à certaines de ses affirmations, posant des questions, auxquelles le détective s'empressait de répondre. Il sentait qu'il était bien partit pour retrouver un semblant de complicité avec L. Et cela le soulageait.

* * *

**Post-scriptum:** Et voilààààà! J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même, toutça toutça.

Dire que ce chapitre est presque écrit dans son intégralité depuis le mois d'octobre. Mais il restait à écrire ceux d'avant et à le taper. Mais je m'en fout, _quelqu'un_ en a lu la première partie et m'a fait modifier un passage entre-temps, pour me permettre de glisser un sous-entendu amoureux, et c'est mignon :)

Enfin, du coup, avec ce chapitre, je viens d'épuiser tout ce que j'ai comme écrits d'avance. Enfin j'ai bien un truc, mais ce sera dans les tout tout derniers chapitres. Voire même _le_ dernier.

Sur ce, je vais aller fêter le nouvel an devant un anime, et je vous dit à très bientôt!

Otter.


End file.
